


this don't have to be over

by icecreamhour



Series: all that [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Im Jaebum | JB-Centric, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sugar Baby Beom, minor spitting, some cockwarming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamhour/pseuds/icecreamhour
Summary: jaebeom spends his summer between mark, jackson, and jinyoung. their new neighbor across the hall just makes things a little more exciting for him.or,jaebeom collects a fourth
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Im Jaebum | JB/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Series: all that [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776433
Comments: 18
Kudos: 58





	this don't have to be over

**Author's Note:**

> hello, it's me. i'm back. i lied. jaebeom has one more to go.

“Beommie,” Mark starts. He’s petting Jaebeom’s hair, and he’s laying strewn across the three of them on the couch. “We have a question for you.” 

“Mm?” Jaebeom mumbles, and turns in Mark’s lap to get a good look at him. 

“Out of the three of us,” Jackson continues. “Who’s the biggest?” he asks. 

Jaebeom is reluctant to answer. He chews down on his own lip, which he knows Jinyoung will hate— his lips are chapped enough already, and this doesn’t make it any better. He’s thought about it enough, and there’s no doubt that he’s already picked a ranking in his mind. He just doesn’t want to knock down anyone’s ego. 

“Do I have to answer?” Jaebeom asks. “Am I getting punished if I don’t?” Jaebeom wonders out loud. 

“No, baby,” Jinyoung replies, and Jaebeom can tell that he’s being honest. “You’ll get a reward.” 

“A reward?” Jaebeom perks up. “Like what?” 

“Cockwarming,” Jackson answers. “You like that, don’t you?” 

Jaebeom doesn’t answer verbally. Instead, he sits up, only to crawl over to Jinyoung’s lap. He sits on top of him, and wraps his arms around Jinyoung’s neck. He’s so warm and comfortable, and Jaebeom leans against him. He closes his eyes, trying to avoid disappointing anyone with his honesty. 

“I knew it,” Jackson sighs. “This’ll only make his ego even worse,” Jackson comments. 

“Shut up,” Jinyoung replies. Jaebeom knows Jinyoung isn’t even remotely mad at Jackson’s comment, barely catching the hum of satisfaction in Jinyoung’s voice while Jaebeom rests his palm against Jinyoung’s chest. “C’mon, baby,” Jinyoung whispers against his ear. “Let’s get you prepped.” 

Jinyoung tugs Jaebeom’s shorts off, and Jackson readily hands him a small bottle of lube. He just pushes Jaebeom’s panties to the side, and Jinyoung squeezes a small amount of lube onto his fingers. He presses his index finger against Jaebeom’s taint, and slowly pushes it inside. Jinyoung takes his time stretching Jaebeom. He doesn’t tease too much, but Jaebeom is already sleepy, happily humming while Jinyoung starts fully stretching him out with three fingers. 

Jaebeom is content to fall asleep like this, full, and entirely wrapped around Jinyoung while Jackson and Mark only get to watch. Jinyoung slips his fingers out, and carefully taps Jaebeom’s waist, signaling him to move his hips for a moment. He sits up, and Jinyoung uses the excess lube to slick up his cock before pushing it inside of Jaebeom. When he’s fully seated on Jinyoung’s cock, Jaebeom leans against him again, burying his face into the crook of Jinyoung’s neck. 

“Thank you, daddy,” Jaebeom mumbles. He closes his eyes, and it doesn’t take long before Jaebeom slowly drifts off to sleep. 

* * *

It’s been a long time since Mark finished recording his album at Jaebeom’s studio— in the time since, he’s recorded one more, and now he was set to go on a world tour. Jaebeom can’t make it to a lot of the dates, and he’s even more pouty since Jackson has to go on an international business trip. 

The four of them— find a place where they all fit together. They upgraded to a larger space, where they all live together comfortably. It had taken a lot of searching on Jaebeom’s part, since he wouldn’t settle for anything less. It just feels empty when there’s only two of them. Jinyoung had taken some time off, so Jaebeom wouldn’t feel too alone at home. Even though he still had work, Jaebeom had shorter hours and wasn’t too busy. 

If anything, since Jackson and Mark are both gone, this still doesn’t change Jinyoung’s _healthy appetite_. 

Today, they’re doing an attempt at something different. Jaebeom’s trying, but it’s the switch he’s not used to. He has Jinyoung underneath him, spread out on the mattress. It’s a sight to see, but the dynamic isn’t much different. Jaebeom’s fingers are pressed into him, and Jinyoung doesn’t give any sound of satisfaction. 

“How do you expect to please anyone with your fingers?” Jinyoung bites, and moves underneath Jaebeom on the bed. “How do you expect to fuck anyone properly,” he sighs. Jaebeom knows there’s only one place where this could go now. “I thought baby wanted to fuck me today,” Jinyoung pouts. 

“I—” Jaebeom stutters. “I do,” he frowns. 

“Do I have to show you how to do it right?” Jinyoung asks. He’s already gripping onto Jaebeom’s waist, and flips him over, switching their positions. “As if we haven’t done this enough,” Jinyoung moves his hands across Jaebeom’s chest, stopping at his nipples to pull on his piercings. Jaebeom groans, and Jinyoung trails his hands down, stopping at the base of Jaebeom’s cock. “Still so small and cute,” Jinyoung says, slowly stroking his hand up and down his cock. 

“Jinyoung,” Jaebeom whines. 

“Mm?” Jinyoung hums. “What did you call me?” 

“Daddy,” Jaebeom corrects himself. 

“Good boy,” Jinyoung moves his hands down, gently squeezing the base of Jaebeom’s cock. Jaebeom tries not to thrust his hips forward, and Jinyoung pins his free hand against his waist. “I’ll show you how to do it properly.” 

Jinyoung opens the bottle of lube, squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers. He’s the opposite of Jaebeom, nowhere near as slow and gentle. He forgoes any teasing, and pushes his index finger inside Jaebeom, moving at a faster pace. Jaebeom feels the stretch; Jinyoung’s fingers always felt a lot longer than his own, and Jinyoung quickly adds a second finger to accommodate. 

“See,” Jinyoung says, and curls his fingers slightly to make Jaebeom’s breath hitch. “This is how,” he hums, and adds a third finger. Jaebeom is already a mess, with Jinyoung’s expert fingers knowing exactly how to move to make Jaebeom squirm against the sheets. Jinyoung quickens the pace of his fingers, and the slide of the three of them just feels so easy when it’s Jaebeom. How much he wants to be used and filled when Jinyoung is giving him everything he needs. 

Jinyoung removes his fingers, and before Jaebeom can protest, Jinyoung is flipping him onto his stomach. He brings Jaebeom’s hips up, and leaves Jaebeom’s face pressed onto the pillows. Jinyoung lets his cock sit against Jaebeom’s bare skin, tapping it against his cheeks. Jaebeom tries to push back, but Jinyoung easily takes it away. 

“Are you going to pay attention this time, Beommie?” Jinyoung asks, and lines his cock up against Jaebeom’s hole again. “Or are you really just a dumb cockslut?” 

“Daddy—” Jaebeom says, muffled against the sheets. “Want you,” he says, barely able to string his words together. 

“I thought so,” Jinyoung slowly pushes the head of his cock inside, and grips Jaebeom’s waist tightly. “You love this,” Jinyoung continues, fully pushing his cock inside of Jaebeom. “Being stuffed full and used like the pretty toy you are.” 

“Yes,” Jaebeom breathes against the sheets, and Jinyoung slowly pulls out before slamming his hips back into Jaebeom. “Daddy,” Jaebeom moans, and Jinyoung works his hips even harder. 

He builds up a steady pace, placing one hand against the small of Jaebeom’s back. Jinyoung pushes so deep inside of him, Jaebeom feels the depth stretching him out further every time. Jinyoung always tests the limits, going as far as Jaebeom will let him. Jaebeom only wishes he could see the look in his eyes, the one that Jinyoung gets when he’s still so hungry and far from satisfied. Jaebeom almost sobs against the sheets, and Jinyoung just fucks into him even harder. 

Jaebeom can barely even speak, his throat only letting out involuntary breathy moans. Everything comes out as a whine, as if he’s trying to beg without asking for it. Jinyoung stops for a moment, and leaves his cock pressed up against Jaebeom’s prostate. He groans, and Jaebeom feels Jinyoung’s hands against the back of his head, just tugging him off the sheets. 

“Is this even enough for you?” Jinyoung asks. He barely turns Jaebeom’s head to face him, and Jaebeom can’t bring himself to answer. “It really is a shame that Mark and Jackson aren’t here.” 

Jaebeom parts his lips slightly, and Jinyoung takes this as an invitation to slide his fingers against his tongue, pushing them deep into Jaebeom’s mouth. He closes his mouth around Jinyoung’s fingers, sucking on them while Jinyoung starts to move his hips again. He’s slow and teasing this time, and Jaebeom wonders how long he’ll draw it out for. Jinyoung was right, it’s never enough when there’s only the two of them. 

Jinyoung slips his fingers out of Jaebeom’s mouth, and traces the bottom of Jaebeom’s lip. He pulls on it gently, and Jinyoung’s body is fully pressed against Jaebeom’s back now. He’s so close, and Jaebeom’s hips grind his cock against the mattress. His thrusts are slower, but more intense and Jaebeom can’t even stop himself. 

“Can I come?” Jaebeom manages to breathe out. “Please,” he adds. 

“Not yet,” Jinyoung grunts, and Jaebeom nearly yelps when he slams his hips hard against Jaebeom one last time. “Open your mouth, baby.” 

Jaebeom complies, letting his tongue sit out. He turns his neck, just so Jinyoung can get a better look at him. He’s so close, and Jinyoung lets his spit run down into Jaebeom’s mouth. Jinyoung traces his fingers against Jaebeom’s lips again, spreading the mess of his spit across his cheeks. 

“Daddy,” Jaebeom whines, and closes his mouth to swallow. 

“Such a slut, Beommie,” Jinyoung breathes against him, and stops moving his hips for a second time. Jaebeom tries to fuck himself back onto him, but Jinyoung lays heavy pressed against him. Jinyoung pulls out, and lets Jaebeom whine out again in protest. Jinyoung’s strong hands are around his waist again, flipping Jaebeom onto his back. He sits between Jaebeom’s legs, and wraps his hand around the base of Jaebeom’s cock like earlier. 

He slowly moves his hand up Jaebeom’s cock, just barely brushing a thumb against the slit. Jaebeom bites back another moan, and Jinyoung circles his thumb against the head of Jaebeom’s cock. 

“Come on,” Jinyoung says, his voice soft and gentle now. “Come for daddy,” he encourages. 

Jaebeom bucks his hips upward into Jinyoung’s hand, letting Jinyoung’s words push him over the edge. His come drips down Jinyoung’s hand and down the sides of his cock, and Jinyoung slowly moves his hand down. Jaebeom whimpers, and Jinyoung removes his hand from his cock to bring his fingers up to Jaebeom’s mouth. He opens without being asked, and Jinyoung slides his fingers against Jaebeom’s tongue to give him a taste. 

“Don’t swallow, Beommie,” Jinyoung warns him, and Jaebeom lets his come sit warm against his tongue. Jinyoung shifts, and kneels in front of Jaebeom on the bed, his cock sitting right in front of Jaebeom’s face. Jinyoung doesn’t let Jaebeom touch, but his mouth stays open, ready and waiting. He watches as Jinyoung slowly strokes his own cock, and presses the tip against Jaebeom’s tongue. 

Jinyoung’s spilling into his mouth, and Jaebeom does what he’s told. He keeps his mouth open, and doesn’t make any effort to swallow. The mix of their come stays on his tongue, and Jinyoung shifts off the bed. Jaebeom doesn’t turn to look, not wanting a drop of come to fall down from his lips. It doesn’t take long before Jinyoung comes back with a phone in his hand, pointing his camera at Jaebeom. 

“It’ll be a video,” Jinyoung says, and Jaebeom can hear him press the record button. “Come on, baby, open wider,” Jinyoung adds, and places his fingers against the bottom of Jaebeom’s lip. “Show your daddies what a pretty toy you are.” 

Jinyoung leans in closer to Jaebeom’s face, and he already knows what to expect next. He pushes his head back so Jaebeom is at a tilted angle, and spits into his mouth. Jinyoung keeps the camera pointed at Jaebeom, and places his hand underneath his chin, now encouraging Jaebeom to swallow. 

“Show them,” Jinyoung says, tracing his fingers against Jaebeom’s cupid’s bow. 

Jaebeom swallows proudly, looking right into the camera. Jinyoung doesn’t even have to ask before Jaebeom is opening his mouth again, his tongue sitting out to show him and the camera that he’s swallowed every last drop. 

Jinyoung doesn’t stop there, and pushes his fingers back into Jaebeom’s mouth. He prods at his tongue, showing even more proof to the camera. 

“What a good boy,” Jinyoung coos. He stops recording, and Jinyoung pulls Jaebeom to sit on his lap. They’re not going to make any more efforts to move today, and Jaebeom leans his head against Jinyoung’s chest. He holds his phone in front of the two of them, and shows Jaebeom while he sends a message to both Mark and Jackson. 

“Maybe it’ll make them come home faster,” Jaebeom mumbles, and presses his lips against Jinyoung’s bare skin. 

“I hope so,” Jinyoung replies, and presses a gentle kiss against Jaebeom’s forehead. 

* * *

It’s been almost two weeks since Mark and Jackson left, and Jaebeom feels needier than usual. It’s almost as bad as the time Jinyoung left on his long business trip. He misses them. He misses the depth of feeling all three of them at once, and the comfort of being home together and being taken care of. 

Jaebeom tries to occupy himself with other distractions; getting back into his solo writing and spending time in his studio space in their spacious living area. Jaebeom puts his headphones on, and gets to work for the evening. Jinyoung’s mini vacation from work has already ended, so Jaebeom is left alone for longer than usual. 

He doesn’t mind being alone. Jaebeom lived on his own for a long time before Jackson, Jinyoung, and Mark ever showed up in his life. After having all three of them, the shift just feels different. He stares at his computer screen, and when his stomach grumbles, Jaebeom realizes that he forgot about dinner. 

Jinyoung is working late again, and Jaebeom’s too lazy to cook on his own. He ends up ordering takeaway, and he waits impatiently by the door waiting for his food to arrive. When he hears someone in the hallway, Jaebeom opens the door before the delivery person can even knock. 

Jaebeom opens the door, only now he’s face to face with his neighbor living in the unit across from them. He’s never seen him before, but Jaebeom wonders how he ever missed him. He’s tall, _big_ , and Jaebeom tries not to stare down when he notices that he’s wearing grey sweatpants that may be a little too revealing in all the right places. 

“Sorry,” Jaebeom shakes his head. “I thought you were the food delivery.” 

“I’m not,” he says, but holds up a plastic bag. “They dropped it off to me by mistake,” he smiles, and hands the bag to Jaebeom. 

“Oh,” he blushes. “Thanks,” Jaebeom says, and grabs the bag from his hands. Their fingers brush together, and Jaebeom makes another mistake by staring down at the man’s hands— and his arms. He’s never wanted someone so bad in his entire life. 

His neighbor turns around, and without thinking, Jaebeom reaches out to touch his hand. 

“Wait—” Jaebeom says, and clasps his hand around his neighbors arm. “I didn’t get your name.” 

“Hyunwoo,” he answers. His smile is small, and Jaebeom lets go of his arm. “And you?” he asks. 

“Jaebeom,” he replies. “Thanks again.” 

“Glad I could help,” Hyunwoo says, and turns back around to open the door to his own apartment. Jaebeom can’t help but watch, and when the door closes behind him, Jaebeom stares at the empty doorway for a moment. 

He wonders if it’d be too much to ask. He didn’t even know if Hyunwoo was even interested at this point, but that’s what makes it so much more exciting. 

* * *

Jackson comes back home before Mark. Jaebeom rides with Jinyoung to the airport, and he happily greets Jackson when he makes himself comfortable in the backseat next to him. Of course, there’s always traffic, and Jaebeom has to find a way to entertain himself. 

His head is in Jackson’s lap, while he runs his fingers through Jaebeom’s hair. He’s just waiting for the moment that Jackson finally lets him get his mouth around him. It feels like forever, and Jackson finally unzips his pants for him, and slowly strokes his own cock. Jaebeom licks at his lips, and as soon as he opens his mouth, Jackson places his finger on his bottom lip. 

“Keep me warm until we get home,” Jackson says, and moves his fingers through Jaebeom’s hair. Jaebeom nods, and sinks his mouth down onto Jackson’s cock. It’s been too long, and Jaebeom misses the feeling of Jackson in his mouth. 

“Have you ever met the new neighbor?” Jinyoung asks from the front seat. 

“A few times,” Jackson answers. “Hyunwoo,” he adds. “Nice guy.” 

“Yeah, same,” Jinyoung replies. “Told me that he didn’t realize Jaebeom had so many roommates.” 

“Roommates?” Jackson asks, sounding a little surprised. He pulls on Jaebeom’s hair, just a little bit, and Jaebeom doesn’t move an inch. “Is that all we are, Beommie?” 

Jaebeom tries to slip Jackson’s cock out of his mouth, but Jackson leaves a firm hand against the back of his neck. They’re probably only five minutes away from home, and he doesn’t give. He hums around Jackson’s cock, and he loosens his grip on Jaebeom’s neck.

* * *

Jackson doesn’t waste any time once they get home. He’s sprawled across Jackson’s lap this time. It surprises Jaebeom how much Jackson has changed; gaining some of Jinyoung’s traits. He has a firm hand against the bare skin of Jaebeom’s ass, and tells him to count out loud for the both of them. 

Jinyoung watches the two of them. He’s already had his share of fun for the last few weeks, and he’s happy to let Jackson take the reins for a bit. Jaebeom turns pink. He’s pink all over, feeling the heat of Jackson’s hand against his skin along with the sting of his cold rings. Jinyoung cuddles in closer, and slides his fingers into Jaebeom’s mouth for the fun of it, just to keep him quiet. 

Jaebeom can’t count this way, and Jinyoung knows that. He’s letting Jaebeom fail, and Jackson gives him an extra five slaps. Jinyoung counts for him, and when Jackson’s done, he smooths his hand over Jaebeom’s skin again. Jinyoung removes his fingers from his mouth, and adjusts himself in the bed next to the both of them. 

“Lube,” Jackson doesn’t ask, but demands. Jinyoung hands him the bottle, and Jackson quickly squeezes a small amount onto his fingers. 

Jinyoung moves Jaebeom for him, flipping him onto his back so he’s resting on top of Jinyoung’s chest. He holds him down, and Jackson pushes Jaebeom’s knees up to his chest. He always likes it like this, having Jackson fold him in so close and making his eyes wet with how good he feels. 

Jackson takes his time opening Jaebeom up. It’s like he’s trying to make up for lost time, missing all those weeks he couldn’t tease Jaebeom with his fingers. He pushes in two fingers right away, with a slow curl that makes Jaebeom whimper. Jackson’s rings always brush up against the rim of Jaebeom’s hole, making him shake while Jinyoung holds onto him. 

Jinyoung brings two fingers up to Jaebeom’s mouth again, sliding them against his tongue. Jaebeom closes his mouth around them, and he tries hard to keep himself quiet. 

“Why stay quiet, Beommie,” Jackson purrs, and adds a third finger. He curls them again, and brushes his fingers in the right spot to make Jaebeom moan loudly with Jinyoung’s fingers still stuffed full in his mouth. “Don’t you want our new neighbor to know how good your roommates are treating you?” 

Jaebeom tries to muffle out a yes, but he can barely make out any words around Jinyoung’s fingers. There’s so much drool sliding down his chin and onto Jinyoung’s hand, and the slide of the fingers against his tongue go so far deep Jaebeom almost gags. 

“He’s so cute,” Jinyoung coos, and removes his fingers from Jaebeom’s mouth. He swipes two fingers across Jaebeom’s bottom lip, and tilts his head so he can kiss Jaebeom properly. It doesn’t last long before Jinyoung’s already breaking apart from his lips, trying to part them open with his fingers again while Jackson is still steadily stretching him open with his own hands. 

“C’mon,” Jackson says. “I know you want to.” 

Jinyoung pauses, and stares down at Jaebeom’s lips. He’s waiting for it, and Jinyoung purses his lips. 

It doesn’t happen. 

“I’ll wait,” Jinyoung says. He moves his hands back down, holding Jaebeom’s hands with his own, and clasps them together. “Just fuck him already.” 

Jackson squeezes more lube onto his fingers and wraps his hand around his cock. He presses Jaebeom’s knees to his chest, and holds his legs there. The head of his cock sits right against Jaebeom’s taint, and he takes his time, pushing the head in slowly. He keeps inching forward, and Jaebeom gasps when he adjusts to the size. It’s not until now that Jaebeom realizes how much he’s missed him, the feel of Jackson against his walls and bottoming out. 

Jaebeom breathes out, and Jackson presses himself close, nearly bending Jaebeom in half when he finally moves his hips forward. He’s not slow anymore, fucking into Jaebeom at such a brutal pace that Jaebeom squeezes onto Jinyoung’s hands even harder. Jackson’s hands are nothing but gentle when he wraps a hand around the base of Jaebeom’s cock, with light feather touches before slamming his hips back against Jaebeom. 

“God, look at you,” Jinyoung says, pressing his lips against Jaebeom’s cheek. 

“Pretty toy,” Jackson pants, and pushes his cock into Jaebeom even deeper. Jaebeom’s starting to think maybe he misjudged Jackson’s size, with the way that Jaebeom can really feel him this time. 

“Daddy,” Jaebeom gasps, and if that single word didn’t make Jackson almost lose control. His hips stutter, and Jackson pauses for a moment. 

“Baby,” he coos, and keeps stroking Jaebeom’s cock. “You can come if you want, Beommie,” Jackson says, and rubs his thumb over the slit. 

Jaebeom barely manages to hold it, and squeezes down hard onto Jinyoung’s hand when he finally comes. Jackson stops touching him, and he comes all over his stomach. He gives his hands attention elsewhere, and Jackson smears Jaebeom’s come all over his stomach. 

“Missed you like this,” Jackson says, and slowly starts moving his hips again. “So messy, just for us,” he hums, and pushes his cock even deeper into Jaebeom at every stroke. “You want daddy to fill you up, Beommie?” 

“ _Please_ ,” Jaebeom whimpers. It’s been too long, and Jinyoung has grown too fond of coming in Jaebeom’s mouth, just to test how long he could hold it for. He’s missed the feeling of it, and Jackson pushes his hips forward one last time, his cock twitching hot and coming inside of Jaebeom. 

Jackson slips out his cock too quickly, and Jinyoung keeps a firm grip onto Jaebeom’s hands to stop him from protesting. He can’t stop whining, and Jackson replaces his cock with one of the plugs that they always left on the nightstand. Jaebeom hums, feeling full and happy while Jackson cleans off his stomach for him. 

“Missed you,” Jaebeom mumbles, and nuzzles his face against Jinyoung’s neck. Jackson finally joins them, and wraps his arms around them both. It’s too warm, but Jaebeom doesn’t mind. It’s just that they’re only missing one person. “Love you,” Jaebeom hums. 

“We love you too, baby,” Jinyoung says, and gently strokes his finger against Jaebeom’s skin. He’s still hot and pink all over, and Jackson’s softly rubbing soft circles against Jaebeom’s back. 

“Always miss you,” Jackson adds, and kisses the back of Jaebeom’s head. He wasn’t going to sleep anytime soon, but Jaebeom doesn’t want to disturb the moment and let him rest. He lets Jackson lean against him, feeling the even breaths of Jackson’s chest against him as he falls asleep. 

* * *

Jaebeom shifts the next morning, and Jackson’s moved to the other side of the bed. He rubs at his eyes, but he feels Jinyoung move behind him. Jinyoung’s hands are pressed against the plug, and he tests him, pushing and pulling the plug to make Jaebeom wake up a bit more. 

“Mm,” Jaebeom says, his voice still muddled with sleep. 

“Baby,” Jinyoung hums right against his ear, and Jaebeom already feels weak at the sound of his voice. “You didn’t take care of me last night.” 

“Why don’t we now,” Jaebeom tries to move, but Jinyoung’s hand on his waist stops him. 

“Just like this,” Jinyoung says, still holding Jaebeom on his side. “I’m feeling lazy this morning,” he drawls, and slowly pulls out the plug. He replaces it with three fingers, with the stretch still so easy from last night. Jackson’s come is still spilling out of him, and Jinyoung pushes it back in with his fingers. 

Jinyoung plays with him like that for a little while, all fingers and nothing else. He bites down onto Jaebeom’s neck, and he groans. It’s still early, and Jackson is sound asleep next to the both of them. 

“You can be loud,” Jinyoung says, swiping his tongue across the spot where he’d just bitten. “You know Jackson likes a show.” 

“Daddy,” Jaebeom says, his voice still low and breathy. 

Jinyoung slowly pushes is cock inside of him, and Jaebeom buries his face into the pillow. It feels too much, especially after last night, and Jaebeom’s still so sensitive. Jinyoung’s thrusts are slow and shallow, not quite deep enough to wake Jaebeom up all the way yet. He’s whining against the pillow, and Jinyoung keeps a firm hand around his waist. The angle just feels new and more gentle than Jaebeom is used to, with the both of them laying on their sides. 

Jinyoung works his hips a little faster, and the bed gently starts to creak. It’s enough to stir Jackson awake, who barely turns over to meet Jaebeom’s eyes. Jackson slowly blinks them open, and lazily presses his hand against Jaebeom’s chest. 

“Already?” Jackson mumbles. “C’mon, Beommie,” Jackson hums, and rubs his thumb over Jaebeom’s nipple piercings. 

“He’s still fucked out from last night,” Jinyoung says right against his neck. “Look at him, he loves it.” Jinyoung pushes his cock in deeper this time, and Jaebeom lets his head fall against Jackson’s shoulder. He’s still circling his thumb against Jaebeom’s piercings. Everything feels heightened now, more sensitive than Jaebeom’s used to. 

Jackson trails his hands down, getting so close to Jaebeom’s cock, but he doesn’t touch. It’s almost a challenge, telling Jaebeom to come without anyone touching him. He’s never had a problem before, and Jaebeom feels himself getting closer every passing second. 

Jinyoung keeps an even pace, thrusting into him even deeper while Jackson keeps teasing him with feather light touches. He lets out a loud, breathy whine, and Jackson only coos at him while Jinyoung adjusts their hips and fucks into him even harder. 

“If only Mark was here,” Jackson whispers, and lightly pinches Jaebeom’s nipples between his thumbs again. “Bet you’d love it if Mark and Jinyoung both came inside you after me,” Jackson hums. 

“Please,” Jaebeom whimpers, and Jackson only brings his fingers up to Jaebeom’s mouth, pressing them against his lips. Jaebeom parts them open for him, and Jackson slides them against his tongue. 

Jinyoung is so quiet, which is unusual for him, and Jackson pushes his fingers further into Jaebeom’s mouth to keep him from making any more noise. It was still early, and Jaebeom really didn’t enjoy getting complaints from their neighbors. 

“He’s too busy,” Jinyoung breathes against his neck. “Busy thinking about Hyunwoo.” 

Jaebeom goes silent, and Jackson removes his fingers from his mouth. He places his hands under Jaebeom’s chin, holding him there as if to test him again. Jinyoung stops moving his hips, pushing his cock in deep enough to tease Jaebeom even further to the edge. 

“Well,” Jackson says, tilting Jaebeom’s chin towards him. “Was he wrong?” 

“No,” Jaebeom answers honestly. “I was going to ask—” 

“I know, baby,” Jackson replies. “You’ve learned.” 

“I think good boys deserve a reward, don’t they?” Jinyoung asks. “Tell me what you want, Beommie.” 

“You,” Jaebeom breathes, and Jackson intertwines their fingers together. 

“Can you come like this?” Jinyoung says, moving slowly against Jaebeom again. He builds his pace back up, and Jaebeom tilts his head back onto Jinyoung. “Come from my cock filling you up like this?” he pushes his hips forward, and Jaebeom chokes out a moan, coming onto the sheets between him and Jackson. 

Jinyoung keeps fucking him, and Jaebeom doesn’t even care at the neighbors at this point. He’s so loud, and Jackson nearly uses his hand to cover Jaebeom’s mouth. 

“So cute,” Jackson squeezes Jaebeom’s hand, and Jinyoung thrusts forward into Jaebeom one last time before he comes, filling Jaebeom and leaving him feel hot and full. He’s more awake now, and Jinyoung leaves one hand steady against Jaebeom’s waist, resting it on top of the bare skin. 

“Let me,” Jinyoung mumbles, and slowly pulls out his softening cock. He pushes the plug back in place, and Jaebeom hums while Jinyoung pulls the three of them closer together. “Take a picture,” Jinyoung tells Jackson. “For Mark.” 

“Shouldn’t we call?” Jackson says, his voice still a little rough and sleepy from the night before. “Let me get my phone.” 

Jackson leaves them for a brief moment, grabbing his phone from the far nightstand. The time differences shouldn’t be too bad now, since Mark’s tour was almost over. It had been a long few weeks, and Mark was supposed to be coming home in a few days. Jackson returns to his spot with his phone in hand, and holds the phone out in front of the three of them. He’s requesting a facetime call, and Jaebeom tries to partially hide his face against the pillows. 

“Hey,” Mark answers, and Jaebeom peeks to see Mark’s face across Jackson’s phone screen. “Good morning?” he asks. 

“Yeah, it’s morning,” Jinyoung answers, and rests his chin against Jaebeom’s shoulder. 

“Jaebeom has something he’d like to ask all of us,” Jackson supplies. 

“Oh?” Mark says, leaning in close to the camera. “What is it?” 

“Our neighbor,” Jinyoung says, and rubs his hand down Jaebeom’s arm. “Come on, Beommie, don’t be shy.” 

“I just wanted to ask,” Jaebeom’s voice sounds small, and Jackson holds the phone closer to him. “If you’d all let me.” 

“Let you do what, exactly?” Mark asks. “Have fun with our neighbor?” Mark continues. “Hyunwoo, was it?” 

“Yes,” Jaebeom admits shyly. 

“I don’t mind,” Mark shakes his head. “Since you asked so nicely.” 

“You hear that, Beommie?” Jackson leans in closer, gently nudging Jaebeom with his other arm. “What do you think, Jinyoung?” 

“Why not let him have a little fun,” Jinyoung replies. “It’s been a long few weeks, baby’s been getting fussy.” 

“Can I really?” Jaebeom asks, and looks at Jackson this time. 

“Of course,” Jackson answers. “Anything.” 

* * *

It’s only a few hours later that Jaebeom is standing in the hallway outside Hyunwoo’s door. He’s holding an empty cup, which feels silly, but Jinyoung handed it to him and told him to ask for one thing. 

If he could borrow a cup of sugar. 

It’s not the exact thing that Jaebeom is coming for, but Jackson says it gives Jaebeom a good excuse to come over. Some made up excuse that Jaebeom is making a cake for Mark’s welcome home party. 

“Hi?” Hyunwoo says, looking confused as he greets Jaebeom at the door. 

“Do you happen to have any extra sugar?” Jaebeom asks, holding out the cup. “I’m making a cake for my boyfriend.” 

“Ah,” Hyunwoo replies. “Yeah, come in for a second.” 

Hyunwoo swings the door open, and Jaebeom steps into the apartment. It’s not much different from his own, just that Hyunwoo has less stuff since he lives alone. He takes the cup from Jaebeom’s hands, and closes the door behind him. 

Jaebeom follows him into the kitchen, and Hyunwoo sets the cup on the counter. He makes no other move, but folds his arms to observe Jaebeom. 

“Boyfriend?” he asks. “Something tells me that you’re definitely not here for sugar, though.” 

“You’re right,” Jaebeom steps forward slightly, moving closer to the kitchen. “I had something else on my mind.” 

“Like what?” Hyunwoo asks. 

“Why don’t you come here and find out,” Jaebeom tucks a loose strand of hair behind his ear, feigning shyness. 

Hyunwoo moves past the counter, and stands in front of Jaebeom. He’s just a bit taller, and Jaebeom notices he’s wearing those same grey sweatpants that hug him in all the right places on that day they finally ran into each other. Jaebeom makes a move, and slowly sinks down onto his knees in front of Hyunwoo. 

“Didn’t you say you had a boyfriend?” Hyunwoo asks. 

“I have three,” Jaebeom says, as if it’s no big deal at all. “They don’t mind though, they’re the ones who told me to come over and borrow some sugar.” 

“Makes sense,” Hyunwoo hums in response. “Explains all the noise from this morning.” 

Jaebeom doesn’t answer, and reaches up to tug on the waistband of Hyunwoo’s sweatpants. He drags them down, and Jaebeom looks at Hyunwoo through his eyelashes. He’s already half hard, and the second Jaebeom fully pushes his sweatpants past his thighs, he’s impressed by Hyunwoo’s size. 

He hates to compare— even when they asked him. But he’s _big_. Bigger than he’s ever had. His mouth is watering, and Jaebeom can’t help but run his tongue along his bottom lip. Hyunwoo runs his finger against Jaebeom’s tongue, and Jaebeom opens his mouth in response. 

“Pretty,” Hyunwoo comments. He removes his hand, and Jaebeom watches as he strokes his own cock right in front of Jaebeom’s face. He inches forward, and lets the head of his cock sit on top of Jaebeom’s tongue. “I thought about this ever since we met in the hallway,” Hyunwoo admits. 

Hyunwoo’s cock slides against his tongue, and Jaebeom doesn’t know if he can even take him all the way. Hyunwoo runs his hands through Jaebeom’s hair before lightly tugging on it, as if to ask for permission. Jaebeom hums a _yes_ , and Hyunwoo complies by shallowly thrusting into his mouth. 

Jaebeom tries to relax his jaw as much as possible. He’s used to getting his mouth fucked— especially by Mark, who goes the hardest out of the three of them. Nothing could’ve prepared him for Hyunwoo’s size, and Jaebeom wraps his hands around Hyunwoo’s thighs, just so he can steady himself. 

Hyunwoo goes a little too deep, and tears start welling up in the corner of Jaebeom’s eyes. It’s almost too much, and Hyunwoo pulls back, letting his cock rest against Jaebeom’s lips. He licks at the tip, teasing his tongue along the slit. Hyunwoo tugs onto his hair, and Jaebeom swirls his tongue. A mix of spit and precome dribbles down Jaebeom’s chin, and Hyunwoo lets go of Jaebeom’s hair. He wraps one hand around his cock, and drags the tip of it across Jaebeom’s face before slapping it down onto his cheek. 

“ _Please_ ,” Jaebeom begs. “I can take it.” 

Hyunwoo places the head of his cock against Jaebeom’s tongue again, but this time, he lets Jaebeom move on his own. Jaebeom sinks his head down as far as he can, feeling Hyunwoo at the very back of his throat. He’s relaxed by now, and Jaebeom taps onto his thighs. He grabs onto the ends of Jaebeom’s hair again, and experimentally thrusts forward into Jaebeom’s mouth. 

He adjusts a little better this time, and lets Hyunwoo fuck into his mouth. The tears are still drying against his cheeks, and god, Jaebeom lets himself get so messy. He’s still wearing the plug from early this morning, and his cock is hard and leaking against his own shorts. Hyunwoo slows down, and comes to a stop. His cock rests against Jaebeom’s tongue, and Hyunwoo strokes himself with his hand. 

“Where do you want it,” Hyunwoo says, dragging the tip of his cock across Jaebeom’s lips. “You love it on your face, don’t you?”

“Yes, please,” Jaebeom answers eagerly. He still lets his mouth hang open, and closes his eyes. Hyunwoo drags the tip of his cock across Jaebeom’s cheek, and he feels hot against his face while Hyunwoo’s come drips down the side of his jaw. 

There’s so much of it, and Hyunwoo takes his fingers to smear it across Jaebeom’s face and across his lips. He only gives Jaebeom a small taste, and Jaebeom lets out a loud, airy whine. 

“Should’ve known that this is what you meant when you asked for sugar,” Hyunwoo says, dragging two fingers along Jaebeom’s lips. He stares down at Jaebeom, only to see the wet spot growing in Jaebeom’s shorts. “So cute.” 

“Mm,” Jaebeom can barely stand, and Hyunwoo gently lifts him up off the floor. His knees shake, and Hyunwoo steadies him against his shoulder. 

“Let’s get you back home, baby,” Hyunwoo lets Jaebeom lean against his shoulder, and lead him to the doorway. It’s a short walk, and Jaebeom still finds it difficult to walk after last night. 

“No one’s home,” Jaebeom whines. “Everyone’s at work.” He’s pouting, and Hyunwoo can’t stop looking at him. 

“Okay,” Hyunwoo laughs. “Nap on the couch, then?” he asks. 

“Yes, please,” Jaebeom sighs, still happy and content. “Thank you.” 

* * *

When Mark finally returns from his world tour the next week, there’s no need to go to the airport to pick him up. Mark’s personal driver takes him straight home to surprise everyone. It’s just a little late, and Jaebeom’s the only one home. 

When he gets to the bedroom, Jaebeom is sprawled across the middle of the bed. He’s sleeping on his stomach, and the dim light from one of the nightstands is still on. Mark sets his bags on the ground, and moves in on the bed and turns off the light. Mark shifts over on the bed, and Jaebeom scoots closer to Mark, revealing that he’s been awake the entire time. 

Jaebeom practically flops on top of Mark, laying on him as if he’s a cat begging for affection. Mark runs his fingers through Jaebeom’s hair, and Mark swears he can hear him purr. 

“Missed you,” Mark whispers, and massages Jaebeom’s scalp with his fingers. He’s so tired from the tour, and Jaebeom nuzzles his face against Mark’s chest. It’s nearing 9 o’clock now, and Jaebeom shifts, sitting up onto Mark’s lap. 

“Let me take care of you,” Jaebeom says, and grinds his hips down on Mark’s lap. 

“Fuck, Beommie,” Mark groans, and tilts his head back against the pillows. “You’re so impatient,” Mark growls, and places his hands against Jaebeom’s waist. His grip is firm, but he holds Jaebeom in place instead of pushing him onto his back. “Open yourself up for me,” Mark tells him. 

Jaebeom pulls up his long shirt, only to reveal that he hasn’t been wearing anything underneath this entire time. Mark reaches his arms out to pull Jaebeom’s shirt over his head, and discards it on the other side of the bed. Jaebeom lays over Mark again, pressing their chests close in together. 

“Beom-ah,” Mark croons. He spreads his hands out against Jaebeom’s waist, letting his fingers trace the soft skin against his hips. He moves his hands down further, placing his hands on the small curve of Jaebeom’s ass, slowly spreading his cheeks. He presses his index finger against the rim, only to find that Jaebeom’s already wet with excess lube dripping onto Mark’s fingers. “You’re so easy, baby.” 

“I waited for you,” Jaebeom sighs, and sits back up on Mark’s lap. “It’s been so _long_ ,” he complains. 

“I know, baby,” Mark’s tone is apologetic, but there was only so much he could do. Jaebeom knows Mark tried to get him to fly out a few times, but their schedules never lined up properly. “Why don’t you lay down on your front for a bit, there’s something I want to do.” 

“Okay,” Jaebeom nods, and lays on his stomach next to Mark. He rests his head against the pillow, and Mark moves, just so he’s situated right behind Jaebeom. His hands are squeezing Jaebeom’s thighs, and he gives, spreading his legs open just a little bit. 

“I missed you,” Mark breathes out again. “So much, baby,” he blows tiny puffs of air against Jaebeom’s thighs, slowly making his way up. Mark gets a handful of Jaebeom’s cheeks, spreading them apart with his hands like earlier. Jaebeom can feel his lips barely ghosting against his skin, and the tiniest graze of his teeth against him. 

“What are you—” 

“Just wait, baby,” Mark interrupts him, and grazes his teeth across him. He can feel Mark’s lips, slowly parting before gently biting and pulling his teeth across his skin. Mark’s index finger sits right up against Jaebeom’s taint, slowly teasing him and rubbing his finger in small circles. 

“God, _please_ ,” Jaebeom’s already begging, and Mark stays with the same, slow pace. He meets his finger with his tongue, sliding it along the rim. Jaebeom shifts his hips up just a little bit, and Mark gets a better angle. Mark starts with short, small kitten licks right up against his taint. Jaebeom’s thighs are tense, and Mark presses his tongue against him. 

Mark lets his tongue lay flat, swiping one long lick to make Jaebeom’s hips falter. Mark pulls his lips back just a little bit, and spits back before making another long lick down to make Jaebeom whine even louder. Mark squeezes and spreads Jaebeom further apart, and pushes his tongue past the rim. 

“Mark,” Jaebeom’s voice is so breathy, and his body buzzing with Mark’s light touch and swipe of his tongue. He rolls his hips back, and Mark flattens his tongue again, moving it in short strokes just to tease Jaebeom even further. Mark pushes his tongue inside of him again, slowly dragging it out. “Fingers—” Jaebeom says, muffled against the sheets. “ _Please_.” 

Mark doesn’t listen, and Jaebeom feels colder once Mark pulls his face away. His hands are still squeezing onto Jaebeom’s cheeks, and he lets his nails gently scrape across Jaebeom’s skin before pulling away. 

“Mm,” Mark presses two fingers just under his taint, and Jaebeom tries not to push his hips back again. “You don’t want to come before I get inside you, do you, Beommie?” 

“No,” Jaebeom answers, holding in his breath. He doesn’t want to complain, not now, especially when Mark can take it away just as easily. 

“Good boy,” Mark hums, and slowly pushes two fingers inside at once. Jaebeom had stretched himself out enough earlier, and Mark was just drawing it out further, curling his fingers just to make Jaebeom writhe against the sheets again. Jaebeom tries to wrap a hand around his cock, but before he can even touch, Mark withdraws his fingers completely. 

He gets his hand around Jaebeom’s waist again, turning him onto his back. Jaebeom’s so eager, trying to get Mark close to him, just to feel him after the long days of missing when the four of them were all together. 

“Ride me,” Mark says. “C’mon, baby,” Mark’s fingers are so soft against his waist, and Jaebeom sits up properly. He pushes Mark back against the mattress without even thinking. He never gets time with Mark like this, mostly with Jackson pushing Jaebeom down onto Mark’s cock, and Jinyoung in his mouth when it’s too much at once. 

Mark finds the bottle of lube next to him, and squeezes a small amount onto Jaebeom’s hand. He slicks up Mark’s cock with his hand, and Mark helps him guide it right against his hole. He slowly sinks down, and steadies his hands against Mark’s chest. His breathing is even, and Jaebeom fully sits on Mark’s lap, feeling his cock deep inside of him. 

Jaebeom starts slow, rocking his hips upward. His thighs are trembling, and Mark squeezes them while Jaebeom works himself onto Mark’s cock. Jaebeom builds up his rhythm, whining every time Mark stirs, pushing his hips back up into Jaebeom to meet him. He’s just so tired, and Jaebeom knows Mark can sense this by now. His hips start to falter, and his thighs tense while Jaebeom stops moving. 

“Baby always gets so tired,” Mark always sounds sweet like this, just before he turns Jaebeom onto his back again. It’s what Jaebeom’s been waiting for this entire time, when Mark finally just takes what he wants. Mark is all bite; more so than Jinyoung when he fucks Jaebeom into the mattress. 

“Ah—” Jaebeom whimpers, and Mark slams his hips against Jaebeom this time. Mark’s grip is almost bruising, even tighter when Mark quickens his pace. 

“Baby,” Mark pants, and he’s so close now, pressed up against Jaebeom while he keeps driving his hips forward into Jaebeom. He can feel Mark’s breath against his lips, and Jaebeom slightly parts his mouth open. Mark brings a hand to Jaebeom’s neck, just pressing against the warmth of his skin. He just waits for it, and Mark spits on him, letting it drip down the side of Jaebeom’s face. “You’ve had too much fun while I was away,” he hesitates for a moment, and Mark thrusts back forward into Jaebeom. 

Jaebeom feels so hot, and Mark stops, his cock still buried deep inside him. Jaebeom tries to shift underneath him, but Mark keeps his hand pressed just under Jaebeom’s neck. 

“Why,” Jaebeom cries out.

“Love you like this,” Mark says, and leans in closer. He’s breathing hard, and Jaebeom tries to pull him in closer by wrapping his legs around him. “So desperate. It’s pathetic,” Mark moves again, and he seems to go even deeper every time he thrusts his hips forward into Jaebeom. “Aren’t you going to beg?” 

Jaebeom’s cheeks flush red, and his face is burning. He thinks Jackson and Jinyoung have probably been a little too gentle with him in the time Mark has been gone, he didn’t realize how much he needed Mark. How much he needed all of them together. 

“P-please,” Jaebeom stutters out. “Mark—” 

“Really,” Mark presses harder. “It’s just Mark?” he tuts. “I should just gag you. Since you’re just a pretty toy, after all.” 

“M—” Jaebeom can barely even speak. He’s so tired, but he’s missed Mark so much, especially when he’s like this. “Daddy,” he finally manages to whimper out, and Jaebeom almost starts to cry. “Inside me, please,” he begs. 

“Maybe you do deserve it,” Mark says, gently petting the skin of Jaebeom’s neck. “I missed your pretty tears,” he reaches his hand up, just to wipe the stray tear off Jaebeom’s face. He starts slow again this time, and Jaebeom’s cock is still hard against his stomach. He doesn’t come, not yet, and Mark thumbs at the tip, slowly stroking his hand down while he fucks Jaebeom again. 

“Too much,” Jaebeom groans. Mark moves his hand away, leaving Jaebeom untouched. He’s still a lot slower, but more intense this time. Even though he’s been gone for weeks Jaebeom feels like he’s memorized the way Mark moves, feeling the exact moment when Mark is about to spear into him one last time. He doesn’t stop moving when he finally comes inside Jaebeom, his body feeling hot against him when he slumps down onto Jaebeom. They’re tangled together, with Mark’s clothes barely pushed out of the way. 

“Promise me next time you’ll fly out for a few dates,” Mark says. He’s breathless, and Jaebeom wraps his arms around Mark to cuddle even closer. Mark’s cock is still inside him, and Jaebeom makes no effort to move. “It’s been a long summer, hasn’t it, Beommie?” 

“Mm,” Jaebeom mumbles in agreement. “I’ll come with you next time,” he closes his eyes, and Mark presses his face into Jaebeom’s neck. “Jackson and Jinyoung can come for a bit, too,” he adds. 

“All of us,” Mark says, and Jaebeom can tell that he’s smiling. “Perfect fit.” 

* * *

Jaebeom goes back to his regular work schedule, and Mark gets a break for a while. Sometimes he’ll come to the studio before Jaebeom leaves work, just so the two of them can go home together. Jaebeom thinks Mark may be intentionally walking this slow when they go down the hallway to their place, as if he’s waiting for someone. 

He knows Hyunwoo won’t just randomly open his door, but Jaebeom wonders if Mark is just waiting to see what the big deal is about. He hasn’t really talked to their new neighbor, and Mark just smiles when he opens the door for Jaebeom to let them into their apartment. 

“What are you waiting for, Jaebeom?” Mark asks, standing in the doorway. 

“What about you?” Jaebeom asks back. He steps in, and Mark follows behind, with his hand resting on the small of Jaebeom’s back. 

“What do you mean?” Mark continues, and pushes the door shut behind him. Jackson and Jinyoung are both already home, sitting at the table waiting for the two of them. “Are you waiting for someone?” 

“No,” Jaebeom shakes his head. He hasn’t thought much about Hyunwoo these last few weeks, especially since Mark was home. Jaebeom wasn’t necessarily that into collecting a fourth, but he likes to entertain the idea. “It’s just…” he wanders off, and sits in between Jackson and Jinyoung at the table. 

“It’s just what, Beommie?” Jackson asks, gently nudging Jaebeom’s shoulder. “Is there something you’d like to ask?” 

“I—” he’s thought about it, once. He just wants to know what it’d be like, if Hyunwoo joined the four of them. Just once. He’s not going to ask though, for something like a one time thing. “It’s nothing,” he finally settles on saying. 

“Are you sure?” Jinyoung looks worried, and he intertwines his fingers with Jaebeom’s. “You know we’ll do anything for you, right?” 

“Anything,” Mark nods. “Anything you want, baby.” 

“Can we just have dinner?” Jaebeom asks. “I’m a little tired today and I want to sleep early.” 

“Of course,” Jinyoung says, rubbing his thumb against Jaebeom’s hand. “We’ll take care of it.” 

* * *

Mark takes Jaebeom to work the next day, and on their way out they have an unexpected run in with Hyunwoo in the hallway. They meet at the elevator, and Jaebeom hesitates before going in. Mark is standing there, with his hand keeping the elevator doors from closing. 

“Are you coming?” he asks. 

“Yeah,” Jaebeom says, and steps in right behind Mark. 

“Good morning,” Hyunwoo smiles at the both of them. 

“Yeah,” Mark nods awkwardly, and links hands with Jaebeom. 

The rest of the elevator ride is silent, and Mark squeezes Jaebeom’s hand a few times. He wonders if he should say something, but Jaebeom stays quiet when they get to the car. There was no point, Jaebeom was already done with whatever it was with Hyunwoo, and he doesn’t get why Mark seems to not be able to let something go. 

Jaebeom spaces out for a moment in the passenger seat, and Mark reaches over to buckle his seatbelt for him. It’s a tight squeeze, but Mark lets his hands linger on Jaebeom’s chest. 

“Were you okay with it?” Jaebeom asks. 

“Okay with what?” Mark clears his throat, and he looks at Jaebeom with confusion in his eyes. 

“Hyunwoo,” Jaebeom answers, his voice sounding even smaller than before. 

“Jaebeom,” Mark says, sounding more serious this time. “You don’t have to worry about it, everything’s good.” 

“Are you sure?” Jaebeom asks again. “It’s just…” he trails off. “The hallway.” 

“I just wanted to see what the big deal was about,” Mark laughs. “Don’t worry, Beommie, it’s fine.” 

“Okay,” Jaebeom exhales, finally letting out that breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “I was worried about you.” 

“Thank you,” Mark says, and rests his hand on top of Jaebeom’s. “You know we meant it though, Jaebeom,” Mark adds. “I—well, Jackson, Jinyoung and I would do anything for you.” 

* * *

Jaebeom is a little suspicious over the next few days. They shower him with gifts, and keep dressing Jaebeom up in whatever they want. He has plenty of new jewelry to choose from, and Jackson loves seeing Jaebeom wear his rings. He’s grown used to plain white t-shirts, but they dress him up a little more this time, with loose button downs with their hands all over his body. 

Jackson’s hands are on his shoulders, with Mark and Jinyoung’s hands all over his chest. They slowly try to button up his shirt together, but Jaebeom stops them for a moment. 

“What’s going on?” he asks. “Not that I don’t like the attention,” he blushes. 

“Just want to show you how much we appreciate you, baby,” Jinyoung finishes buttoning up his shirt, and Mark smooths his hands down over it. 

“So pretty just for us,” Jackson says, and squeezes Jaebeom’s shoulders. “We’ll take you to work today.” 

“Really?” Jaebeom asks. It’s been a long time since they all drove him together. 

After they finish dressing him up, Jaebeom feels a little lighter. Less worried. Maybe there was no reason to be suspicious, and they all just felt like giving Jaebeom some extra love this week, especially since the four of them are finally under the same roof again. 

In the car, Mark sits with him in the backseat, and plays with his fingers before intertwining them together. Even if Mark hasn’t been there for as long, Jaebeom is fond of the way he likes to sit with Jaebeom so quiet like this. Jackson and Jinyoung are talking about work in the front seat, and he leans back in his own seat. 

“Jinyoung will pick you up today,” Jackson says, looking at Jaebeom from the passenger seat. 

“By himself?” Jaebeom clarifies. 

“Yes,” Jinyoung answers. “Sorry, we forgot to tell you.” 

“It’s okay,” Jaebeom replies, trying not to frown. He hopes he doesn’t sound too disappointed, and Mark squeezes his hand lightly. 

When they drop Jaebeom off outside his building, he tries not to turn back when they don’t even get out of the car. His shoulders slump down, and Jaebeom enters the building alone. It’s strange how fast Jaebeom gets worried again, and he tries not to think about it when BamBam greets him at the door for the day. 

“Morning,” BambBam smiles. “Good day?” 

“I don’t know,” Jaebeom shrugs, and tries to put on his best face. “I hope so.” 

* * *

Jinyoung surprises Jaebeom in his office. It’s past five, and Jinyoung was only a few minutes late. Jaebeom stayed holed up in his office, still unsure of the car ride this morning. He’s less worried now, but Jaebeom can’t help but sense that Jinyoung has something planned. 

“Jackson has a client meeting,” Jinyoung’s frowning, and he reaches out to link hands with Jaebeom. “Mark had to do something at his company.” 

“It’s just us?” Jaebeom asks, trying not to sound disappointed again. 

“I’m sorry, baby,” Jinyoung unlinks their hands for just a moment, so he can wrap his arms around Jaebeom for a hug. “I know we said we’d be less busy.” 

“It’s fine,” Jaebeom insists. “Let’s just go home.” 

The drive home is quiet, and it feels even quieter when Jaebeom walks through the front door of their apartment with Jinyoung. The lights are dim, and Jaebeom just wants to take a shower while Jinyoung takes up his promise to make dinner— or rather, order in. 

He’s about to walk to the bedroom by himself, until Jinyoung stops him, putting a hand on Jaebeom’s shoulder. 

“Wait,” Jinyoung says, looking a little distressed. “Why don’t we take a shower together?” 

“Okay,” Jaebeom smiles. 

Jinyoung moves his hand down Jaebeom’s back, stopping when he gets lower. His hand rests there, and they both walk to the bedroom together. The door’s closed, which is just a bit odd because Jaebeom usually leaves it open. Jinyoung slowly twists the handle for him, and before he can switch on the big light, Jinyoung stops him again. 

“Let the lights dim,” Jinyoung hums. “I think you’ll find something you like.” 

Jaebeom’s taken by surprise the moment Mark pulls him in close. Mark’s lips are against his, and Jackson wraps his hand around Jaebeom’s waist from behind. Mark kisses down Jaebeom’s neck, all soft and lightly grazing his teeth across his skin. 

“I thought—” Jaebeom’s breathless, and Jackson’s humming happily behind him. “I thought you were at work.” 

“We knew you were too shy,” Jinyoung says, and sits on the end of the bed. “So we invited a friend.” 

“We like having new friends,” Jackson lightly runs his hands against Jaebeom’s waist, just before letting him go to join Jinyoung. “So Hyunwoo came.” 

“For a one time visit,” Mark’s still clinging onto him, his body heat all warm pressed against Jaebeom. “I also think someone’s ego needed to be knocked down a few notches,” Mark laughs. 

“I know that’s about me,” Jinyoung says, trying to hide the pettiness in his voice. “You can take any comments about _size_ —” 

“Please,” Jaebeom tries not to smile, but the look on Jinyoung’s face is priceless when he sticks out his lower lip. 

Mark pushes him down onto the bed, spreading Jaebeom down to lie on his back. Jinyoung’s hands are quick, already moving to unbutton Jaebeom’s shirt. Jackson is faster, and instead, he takes Jaebeom’s shirt in his hands and rips the buttons apart. 

“That was expensive,” Mark chides, and gets around to tugging Jaebeom’s pants off. 

“It’s not like you can’t afford it,” Hyunwoo finally comments. Jaebeom hadn’t noticed him until now, sitting in the chair by the dresser. He’s sitting with his legs spread out, and Jaebeom leans back, trying not to stare. “I can pay for a new one too if you’d like, Jaebeom,” he drawls. 

“Come here, baby,” Jinyoung pats his lap, and Jaebeom shifts over the short distance. He lays with his back pressed against Jinyoung’s chest, while Jackson and Mark sit on both sides of Jaebeom’s thighs. 

“Did you bring it?” Jinyoung asks, looking at Jackson. 

Jaebeom’s eyes follow Jackson’s hands, only to see something bright and pink between his fingers. He gives Jaebeom a look, and Jackson nods over at Mark. 

“What is—” Jaebeom groans the moment Mark gets his hand around his half-hard cock, gently stroking his hand upwards. Jackson squeezes lube onto Jaebeom’s cock, and slides the pink ring down, securing it at the base of his cock. “Fuck,” he whines. 

“So cute,” Jinyoung thrums right behind his ear. “It’ll be better this way, Beommie.” 

“Gonna make you feel so good, baby,” Mark stops touching his cock, and Jackson lets his hands run down Jaebeom’s thighs. 

“He gets so pink,” Jackson squeezes, and Jaebeom’s breath hitches. “Your thighs are so perfect,” he peppers soft kisses against the skin of Jaebeom’s upper thigh, and Jaebeom lets out a deep breath. 

“Let me,” Hyunwoo’s voice is low, and he finally moves from his spot on the chair to take his place between Jaebeom’s legs. He hands Mark a camera, and Jaebeom shoots him a look. 

“It’s a video, baby,” Mark answers. “It’d be a shame if Hyunwoo ever forgot, wouldn’t it?” 

“I—” Jaebeom flushes, and it goes right to his cock. He lets out a soft whine, and Jaebeom tries to turn his face into Jinyoung. “I like that.” 

“He’s such a little slut,” Jinyoung brings his fingers up to Jaebeom’s mouth, just resting two underneath Jaebeom’s lips. “Aren’t you, baby?” 

Jaebeom nods eagerly, parting his lips open so Jinyoung can slip his fingers into his mouth. Jinyoung slides them against his tongue, and Jaebeom closes his mouth around them to suck. 

Hyunwoo takes the bottle of lube from Jackson, and squeezes it all over Jaebeom’s thighs. He pushes Jaebeom’s legs close together, and Jaebeom whimpers the moment Hyunwoo has his cock in his hand. Jaebeom still can’t get over the size, and Jinyoung holds him while he tries not to stir against him. 

He slips his cock between Jaebeom’s thighs, and Hyunwoo slowly grinds his hips forward. His breathing is shallow, and Jaebeom waits for the moment when he feels Hyunwoo barely brush up against his own cock. 

“Your thighs,” Hyunwoo thumbs over the slit of Jaebem’s cock, and Jaebeom can hardly manage to stay still. Hyunwoo shallowly fucks into his thighs, and Jaebeom squeezes them closer together. “So fucking perfect.” 

Jaebeom looks over, only to find Mark and Jackson tangled together. Their clothes are off now, and Jaebeom watches as the two slide both of their cocks against each other. Jaebeom whimpers again, and Jinyoung slips his fingers out of Jaebeom’s mouth to move both his hands over Jaebeom’s chest. He stops at his nipples, and Jinyoung gently runs the pads of his fingers over them, and Jaebeom bites down on his lip to keep from crying out. 

“Mm,” Jinyoung hums. “Stop for a moment,” he tells Hyunwoo. “You don’t want to come before you get inside him.” 

Hyunwoo pulls back, and at the same moment, Jinyoung shifts underneath Jaebeom. He has his hands on Jaebeom’s waist, and pushes him up a little. 

“Can you move, baby?” Jinyoung asks, gently nudging him up. “Get on your knees. On the floor.” 

They make Jaebeom do it by himself. The night’s only started, and Jaebeom makes it to the floor just fine. He’s a few feet away, kneeling on the ground in front of them. Mark’s the first to stand, just right in front of Jaebeom. He runs his fingers through his hair, and gently pulls him forward. Mark lets his cock sit against Jaebeom’s cheek, and he waits until Mark tells him what to do next. 

“Jackson?” Mark asks. “Weren’t you going to help?” 

Jackson follows, kneeling right behind Jaebeom. He places one hand on Jaebeom’s chest, and the other against Jaebeom’s lower back. Jackson runs the pads of his finger over Jaebeom’s nipple, and he leans his head back against Jackson. 

“Hold on, Beommie,” Mark says, and pulls on Jaebeom’s hair again. “Put your mouth to some good use.” 

The head of his cock is against Jaebeom’s bottom lip, and he opens his mouth. Mark doesn’t give it to him, and Jaebeom tries not to pout when Mark steps back a little. Jaebeom whines in protest, and Mark runs his fingers against Jaebeom’s bottom lip, forcing him to open his mouth even wider. 

“Always so pretty, baby,” Mark steps in closer again, and just the tip of his cock resting on Jaebeom’s tongue. He doesn’t close around him, and Jaebeom waits for Mark. 

“Get on with it already,” Jinyoung bites. “Just use his mouth like the dumb slut he is.” 

Mark doesn’t say anything else, and pushes Jaebeom’s mouth down onto his cock. Jaebeom hums around him, and Mark pushes so deep into his mouth Jaebeom feels him at the back of his throat. He gets his hand around Mark’s thighs, just to encourage him to get even closer. Mark pulls back, just for a moment, and Jaebeom tries to relax as much as possible. Hyunwoo had size, but no one fucked his mouth like Mark did. 

He’s brutal, and Jaebeom moans around his cock. Jackson is still playing with his nipples, with light touches against his skin to make him shake under his touch. Mark’s hold on his hair is so tight, and Jaebeom can barely even lean his head back. He loves it just like this, when Mark uses his mouth like a toy. His hands are still around Mark’s thighs, and Jaebeom starts to feel them tense a bit. He pushes forward into Jaebeom’s throat, and just when he thinks Mark is about to come, Jinyoung puts everything to a stop. 

“Not yet,” Jinyoung is kneeling beside Jaebeom now, pulling Jaebeom back and off of Mark’s cock. He hands Jackson the bottle of lube, and he watches as their hands disappear behind his back. “Why don’t you just keep Mark’s cock warm in your mouth while Jackson has some fun,” Jinyoung drawls. “Is that good, Beommie?” 

He looks up, and Hyunwoo is filming them with the camera now. He nods, and Jaebeom opens his mouth again. Mark coos, and Jaebeom sinks down as far as he can take. He tries to reach up to wrap his hands around Mark’s thighs again, but Jinyoung stops him, and holds onto his wrist. 

“Don’t touch,” Jinyoung tells him. “You want a reward later, right?” 

Jaebeom can’t answer, and instead squeezes Jinyoung’s hand lightly. 

“We just want to show Hyunwoo what a good boy you are, baby,” Mark says, and pets Jaebeom’s hair. “You’ve been doing so well so far.” 

Jackson presses down his back, going lower until his hands are slowly spreading him apart. He slowly pushes a finger inside past the rim, and Jaebeom can’t help but whimper around Mark’s cock. Jackson works fast, adding a second finger. He works the stretch easily, and knows exactly how to move his fingers to get Jaebeom to push back into him. His thighs are trembling, and Jinyoung keeps a tight grip around his wrists. 

It doesn’t take much longer for Jackson to work in a third finger, and Jaebeom can already start to feel the tears build up in his eyes. 

“So cute,” Mark drawls, and wipes the pad of his thumb underneath Jaebeom’s eye. He’s so busy paying attention to Mark, he barely notices when Jackson presses his cock right against Jaebeom’s taint. Jackson moves forward, so hard that he pushes Jaebeom further down Mark’s cock. His thrusts are rough, making Jaebeom slowly bob his head back. Mark finally slips his cock out of Jaebeom’s mouth, and smoothes it against his cheek. 

“Look at me,” Jinyoung lets go of Jaebeom’s hands, placing one under his chin. He tilts Jaebeom’s head toward him, and looks him in the eyes. He reaches his thumb to touch the bottom of Jaebeom’s lip, smearing the mix of spit and precome across his lips. “Get on your hands and knees,” he’s not asking this time, and Jaebeom tries his best to follow his words. 

Jackson pauses, keeping his hands steady on Jaebeom hips. He pulls out, and Jaebeom makes himself as comfortable as he can, getting on his hands and knees. Jinyoung is still kneeling in front of him, still making eye contact with Jaebeom. 

“Good,” Jinyoung smiles. “Hyunwoo, hand Mark the camera, please,” he instructs. 

Mark takes it from Hyunwoo’s hands, and Jaebeom can’t turn his head around. Jinyoung’s eyes draw him back, and Jinyoung places his hand under Jaebeom’s chin again. “You’re so good today, baby,” Jinyoung finally praises him. 

Jackson readjusts his grip, and thrusts his hips back forward into him. He slams him forward, and Jaebeom’s knees start to wobble against the carpet. He feels Mark’s hand against his back, holding him down to make a perfect arch. 

“So good, Beommie,” Jackson breathes, and starts building up a steady pace. Jaebeom is aching, crying out for all of them while Jackson keeps fucking so deep into him. Jackson’s rings still feel cold against Jaebeom’s skin, and he starts to feel the bruise from his grip on his waist. Jaebeom’s been covered with marks, feeling so entirely used for pleasure his arms almost start to give out, but the look in Jinyoung’s eye is enough to keep Jaebeom going. 

“Put him back on the bed,” Jinyoung demands. “Now.” 

Jackson groans when he pulls out for the second time, and pulls on Jaebeom’s hips to tug him up. He can barely even stand, but Jackson hoists him up, sitting Jaebeom on the end of the bed. 

“Jackson first,” Jinyoung says, pushing Jaebeom so he lays back on the bed. He rests his head just against the edge of it, seeing the three of them upside down while Hyunwoo lays beside him. “Mark second.” 

“What about you?” Jaebeom says, his voice sounding even more hoarse. 

“Don’t worry about me, baby,” Jinyoung kneels in front of the bed, and places one hand on Jaebeom’s cheek. “You’re going to feel so good after this, I promise.” 

“Mm,” Jaebeom mumbles. He knew they never broke a promise. Not once. 

Jackson and Mark leave his eyeline, and Jaebeom feels a dent in the bed. He feels Jackson hands against his thighs again. Just like Jinyoung said, Jackson would be first. He pushes his legs up, and Jaebeom holds them against his chest as best as he can. Jackson leans forward, pushing Jaebeom into himself. Jaebeom evens his breathing, and Jackson finally pushes his cock back inside of him. 

He’s even rougher than before, as if Jackson’s making up for lost time. Jinyoung was so demanding, and Jackson just followed to take what he wants. He gets his hand under Jaebeom’s neck, just placing his fingers against his collarbone, steadying himself against his chest while he pounds back into him. Jackson stutters, pushing his cock deep into Jaebeom while he’s warm and twitching against him. Jaebeom lets out a loud, needy moan when Jackson finally spills into him, filling him up with his come. 

Jaebeom holds out, and he can’t stop begging when Jackson pulls out again. It doesn’t take much longer for Mark to replace him, keeping Jaebeom in bent with his knees against his chest. 

Mark’s movements are always so fluid and measured. He’s a mix of being a tease and picking the right moments just to move fast enough to make Jaebeom verbal. He looks over, and Hyunwoo is looking at him, with that same look the day that Jaebeom came to his apartment. 

“Put your fingers in his mouth,” Jinyoung tells Hyunwoo. “Baby always needs something in his mouth.” 

Hyunwoo slides his fingers against Jaebeom’s tongue, and he eagerly sucks down on them. Everything about Hyunwoo was already big— his hands, his fingers, everything. Jaebeom loves the size, and moans around his fingers while Mark slams his hips back into him at a brutal pace. 

“Such a perfect little fucktoy,” Jinyoung’s fingers brush against Jaebeom’s cheek, wiping the dry tears off his face. 

Mark leaves no space for a pause, steadily fucking into Jaebeom. He can feel Jackson’s come leaking out, and Mark doesn’t stop. He’s fucking it back into him, and Jaebeom makes a noise of complaint around Hyunwoo’s fingers. He slides them out of his mouth, and Jaebeom manages to get the words out of his mouth. 

“Please,” he begs, sounding all airy and pretty. 

“Aw,” Jinyoung coos. “Beommie just wants to get filled with daddy’s come again,” Jinyoung brings his lips to Jaebeom’s cheek, his touch just ghosting against his skin. 

“Since he’s been such a good boy tonight,” Mark mewls, and thrusts into Jaebeom again, just brushing against the right spot that makes Jaebeom’s breath hitch and he’s even louder than he was earlier. Mark’s cock is throbbing, just pressing up against his walls and filling him up even more. 

Jaebeom blinks, and Jinyoung has his hand resting against Jaebeom’s throat. He’s standing now, and Jaebeom can only see him upside down while he lays his head back against the edge of the bed. 

“Can I—” Jaebeom reaches his hand out, just to delicately tow on the waistband of Jinyoung’s pants. Jinyoung doesn’t say anything, but steps in closer. He drags his cock out of his pants, and runs the tip of it down Jaebeom’s chin and across his lips. 

Jaebeom keeps his mouth open, his tongue laying flat out. He’s never been in this position before, and Jinyoung keeps his hand on Jaebeom’s throat. He takes a deep breath, and Jinyoung slides his cock into his mouth. 

He pushes the tip in, letting Jaebeom adjust again. He relaxes, and Jinyoung patiently moves forward. He gets even deeper at this angle, and Jaebeom nearly gags. He pulls out again, and keeps his hand on Jaebeom’s throat. 

“‘M fine,” Jaebeom manages to say. “I want it.” 

Jinyoung pushes past Jaebeom’s lips again, and starts with slow, shallow thrusts. He’s more relaxed than before, and Jinyoung pushes in a little further, and he can feel him at the back of his throat. 

“Fuck, Beommie,” Jinyoung pants. “So good, baby.” 

Jaebeom hums, and Jinyoung works into his mouth. The slide is effortless, and Jaebeom’s mouth keeps watering. He closes his eyes for just a moment, and Jinyoung’s gentle hands smooth over Jaebeom’s throat. 

Jackson’s familiar hands are on his body again, his hand wrapped around Jaebeom’s cock. He carefully slips off the cock ring, and Jackson stops touching him immediately after. He’s already so sensitive, and Jaebeom doesn’t know how long he can hold out for. 

“Just wait, baby,” Hyunwoo says, giving him a little encouragement. “It’ll be so good when I’m done with you.” 

He moans around Jinyoung’s cock, and he pushes in even deeper. Tears build up in Jaebeom’s eyes again, and he keeps his eyes closed while Jinyoung slowly draws himself out, letting his cock sit against the tip of Jaebeom’s tongue. 

“Beommie,” Jinyoung starts. “You have to promise you won’t swallow,” he tells him. “Is that okay?” 

“Yes,” Jaebeom manages to breathe out. “I promise.” 

“Good,” Jinyoung pushes forward just a little, and he starts to stroke his cock with his hand. He’s hot against Jaebeom’s tongue, sliding in a bit more while he comes in Jaebeom’s mouth. He feels it against his tongue, and Jaebeom resists the urge to close down his mouth and swallow. 

Jinyoung pulls away, and places his hand under Jaebeom’s head just to tilt him up slightly. Jackson lets Jaebeom scoot down more, just so his head can fully and comfortably rest against the bed. He still hasn’t swallowed, letting his mouth hang open with Jinyoung’s come on his tongue and hitting the back of his throat. 

“Keep your mouth open,” Jinyoung tells him. “Don’t swallow until I tell you too.” 

Jaebeom can barely nod, and he keeps his lips parted. He’s laying still, and Jackson’s hands are on his body again, feeling his cold rings squeezing onto his thighs. 

“C’mon, then,” Jackson’s voice is low, and Jaebeom watches as Hyunwoo turns his attention. “It’s what you’ve been waiting for, right?” 

Jaebeom lets a long whine out. He’s so fussy, and Jinyoung still hasn’t even told him he could swallow yet. Jinyoung runs his fingers through Jaebeom’s hair, just gently scraping his nails against his scalp. Jaebeom leans into it, closing his eyes while Hyunwoo finally settles between his legs. 

His own cock is leaking all over his stomach, and Jaebeom hasn’t even thought to ask all night. He can’t get any words past his lips other than a whimper, and Jinyoung leans down to his ear. 

“Not yet,” Jinyoung whispers. “Soon, I promise.” 

Hyunwoo’s on top of him, with his cock barely touching Jaebeom. Hyunwoo’s teasing him, drawing it out even further while he lightly pinches one of his nipples between his fingers. Jaebeom almost closes his mouth, but Jinyoung pulls on his hair to remind him. 

Jinyoung gets his thumb underneath Jaebeom’s bottom lip, just to serve as another reminder that Jaebeom can’t close his mouth just yet. 

Hyunwoo brushes his cock against Jaebeom’s taint, and he pushes back into his touch. He’s waited all night for this, just to feel Hyunwoo’s sheer size. He already had his way with his mouth before, and Jaebeom feels like he can hardly breathe. 

He’s delicate at first, with his hands on Jaebeom’s waist again and holding him down while he pushes the head of his cock past the rim. He gives Jaebeom a moment to adjust, before he goes even deeper. Jaebeom, even after all the time, still didn’t feel prepared for Hyunwoo to split him open. The mix of Mark and Jackson’s come has already been leaking out of him, and Hyunwoo keeps pushing it back into him. 

Jaebeom’s whining, and Jinyoung’s come spills out of his mouth, just a little bit. Jinyoung swipes his thumb under his lip, just barely pushing it back into Jaebeom’s mouth. He wants to suck down on Jinyoung’s thumb, but Jaebeom goes on, keeping his mouth open like Jinyoung told him to. 

Hyunwoo’s strokes are languid, and Jaebeom lets Mark and Jackson hold his arms to keep him from moving. He’s so desperate, and Hyunwoo has barely even started. Once Jaebeom fully adjusts, Hyunwoo bottoms out and Jaebeom swears it’s so deep he can feel it in his stomach. He groans, and Hyunwoo moves, driving his hips forward so hard that Jaebeom’s mouth spills over a bit. 

There’s a mix of drool that falls down his chin, and Jinyoung is quick every time to swipe it back into his mouth with his thumb. Hyunwoo’s pace becomes faster, making it hard for Jaebeom to keep his head still enough to keep Jinyoung’s come from spilling out of his mouth. 

“You’re doing so well, Beommie,” Jinyoung tells him. “You’re so close.” 

“So good, baby,” Mark adds, and rubs his thumb against Jaebeom’s wrist. 

His skin feels flushed all over, and Jackson’s cold rings against his wrist give him a bit of relief. Hyunwoo is so hot pressed up against him, still slamming his hips so hard to make the tears start to well up in his eyes again. He’s aching against his stomach, and Jaebeom clenches. Hyunwoo groans, slowing down his pace to let Jaebeom relax again. He’s almost sobbing, and Jinyoung wipes the tears from his cheek. 

“You can come, baby,” Jinyoung’s voice is hushed, and he runs his thumb against Jaebeom’s lower lip again. 

Jaebeom closes his eyes, feeling his head lull back. Hyunwoo’s rough, his thrusts are more intense than before, just enough to make Jaebeom finally come. He whimpers through it, trying so hard not to let Jinyoung’s come spill out of his mouth while feeling everything at once. He’s already so sensitive, and Hyunwoo has one hand around Jaebeom’s cock, just slowly stroking his fingers up and down the shaft while he spread Jaebeom’s come back into his skin. 

He tries to close his mouth one last time, but Jinyoung spits in his mouth. His thumb is still under Jaebeom’s lip, and he waits. 

“Not until Hyunwoo comes,” Jinyoung says, and gently runs the pad of his thumb against Jaebeom’s chin. 

Jaebeom lets out a breath, just enough to emit another whine. He’s so tired, but he knows he can hold out longer. Hyunwoo is so close, and Jaebeom can feel his cock still deep and brushing against his walls. He falters for a moment, and Jaebeom clenches around him when Hyunwoo’s cock is hot and twitching inside of him. He feels whole, and Jinyoung gently strokes his chin, letting him know he can swallow.

He closes his mouth around Jinyoung’s thumb, lightly sucking onto it while he swallows. He opens his mouth again, and he feels Jinyoung slide his thumb against his tongue, just to check. 

Hyunwoo pulls out, and Jaebeom lays there, feeling Hyunwoo’s hands gently massaging his thighs. Jaebeom’s face is still wet with tears, and Mark meets Jinyoung’s hands to delicately wipe them away from Jaebeom’s cheeks. 

They all pile on the bed together, Jaebeom adjusting and making himself comfortable between all of them. Mark settles on top of him like a cat— softly brushing the skin of Jaebeom’s neck with his lips. 

Jackson has the camera in his hands, finally turning off the recording so he can give Hyunwoo his phone back. Jaebeom is already starting to feel sleepy, and Jinyoung brushes his hair off of his forehead. 

“Such a good boy,” Jinyoung hums. 

“You did amazing, baby,” Jackson cuddles so close to him, with the three of them entirely wrapped around Jaebeom. He wonders where Hyunwoo went, and rests back against Jackson. 

“Hyunwoo’s just going to join you in the bath,” Mark breathes right against his skin. “You had fun, didn’t you, Beommie?” 

“Mm,” Jaebeom mumbles. “Thank you.” 

“We said we’d do anything for you,” Jackson says, his voice quiet and gentle. “We always mean it.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> jaebeom's horny reign has finally ended, what a collection, our true star 🙏
> 
> feel free to come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/peachzoned) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/peachzoned)


End file.
